itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Mega Mission
Mega Mission is the first episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. It is a spiritual successor to Day of the Dumpster, the first episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Summery The episode starts with tons of rangers fighting in the Mega War against The Armada as it is revealed this is just Troy's dream. Troy then wakes up on the bus as he is reminded this is the first day of School. Shortly after that Mr. Burley's class begins with him asking a question "What species will outlast all others on Earth" with Emma replying with Insects as Noah try's to prove she is wrong by answering with Robots until Gia reminds him they aren't a species. Troy then walks into the class and answers the question with humans, stating if they work together they can do anything. We see that the Warstar have now arrived above the Earth, with plans to take it over. After school, Gia heads over to Ernie's with Jake wanting to follow and Noah reluctantly coming along with him. Vrak states that this planet is perfect to invade, with Malkor stating that they will crush the humans and take the planet for themselves. The Command Center begins to turn on as Gosei awakens Tensou after years of sleep. Gosei states that the Warstar have already landed on Earth and that they need to pick five teenagers with talent and attitude. Noah and Jake walk into Ernie's Brain Freeze with Gia already working there while Emma takes some pictures of butterflies before spotting Creepox. Gia, Noah, then Jake are all teleported away to the Command Center as Troy trains on top of a building before also being teleported away. The four of them land in the Command Center as the lights turn on revealing rays of Ranger Keys, reminding Troy of his dreams. Gosei then states his name and that his mentor Zordon placed him here to be it's protector. Emma is then teleported in showing the four of them her picture of Creepox, Gosei states each of their colors and animal. Their Gosei Morpher's are given to them as Gosei explains their powers with Noah asking how they use it. The five are then teleported out of the Command Center, arriving in front of a group of Loogies attacking people. After the rangers try fighting without their powers, Troy commands them to morph as they turn into the Power Rangers Megaforce. Gia then calls on her Tiger Claw with Jake following her lead, summoning his Snake Axe. Noah then summons his Shark Bowgun, Emma her Phoenix Shot, and Troy his Dragon Sword. Jake, Gia, Noah, and Emma finish off a wave of Loogies before another group spawns, as Troy arrives in a tornado wave. Vrak suggests to Malkor that they send in a real monster, resulting in Malkor sending out Scaraba. Scaraba begins his attack on a group of people before the rangers summon their blasters to take down another group of Loogies. The rangers call back their weapons as they attack Scaraba before forming the Megaforce Blaster, destroying him. Gosei congratulates them for their victory while reminding them that they are now going to live extraordinary life's. The episode ends with once last "Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender". Major Events *Troy Burrows, Jake Holling, Noah Carver, Gia Moran, Emma Goodall, Gosei, Tensou, Mr. Burley, Ernie, Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Vrak, The Loogies, and Scaraba all make their debut. *Gosei gives Troy, Jake, Noah, Gia, and Emma their Gosei Morphers and weapons. *Troy has his first dreams of the upcoming Mega War. *Scaraba is destroyed. Characters *Troy Burrows *Jake Holling *Noah Carver *Gia Moran *Emma Goodall *Gosei *Tensou Civilians *Mr. Burley *Ernie Warstar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Vrak *Loogies *Scaraba Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Megaforce Category:Season Premiere